


琴盒里的恶魔

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 基本上是无CP向。人们认为小提琴家尼克罗·帕格尼尼和魔鬼做了交易，出卖灵魂来获得才华和技艺。克鲁利说，将天才送往地狱的，是他的才华和他人的恶意。
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	琴盒里的恶魔

克鲁利第一次见到尼克罗·帕格尼尼时，那位年轻人正在一家小餐馆里演奏小提琴。

意大利有很多这样的小餐馆——店面不大，装修得很用心，餐桌上摆了鲜花，一般是玫瑰，演奏席上一定会有人在演奏音乐，有时是钢琴，有时是小提琴。只有这样的小餐馆才配谈浪漫或者格调，带爱人来这样的小餐馆用餐，才能证明你是个时髦又有品位的人。

尼克罗演奏得很认真，黑卷发在脑后扎成一个小辫子。他的演奏方式非常独特，琴声并不是从琴弦上流淌下来的，更像是琴弦本身在鸣叫、呐喊，琴弓的刺激让它们发出声音。

它甚至很难被称作传统意义上的“提琴乐”，对演奏技巧的要求又超出普通大众的认知，于是这音乐注定不会被大多数人青睐。

人们冲他喝倒彩、发出一阵又一阵的“嘘”声，然后餐厅老板赶来，将尼克罗从演奏席上拉开。食客们不会关注被自己赶走的年轻提琴家，这可怜人会不会赚到酬劳、今晚能不能吃一顿饱饭跟他们并没有任何关系，他们只关心自己面前的美味和美人。

这是18世纪末的意大利，每个人都热衷于谈论艺术，因此艺术与艺术家得到的尊重前所未有的少。

尼克罗与餐厅老板之间发生了并不太激烈的争执，克鲁利看到提琴家前倾着上半身在解释什么东西，然后他把提琴和琴弓举得很高又放下来，面部表情变得更诚恳也更急切。餐厅老板在此过程中一直环抱双臂，表现得冷漠高傲且油盐不进。尼克罗最后摊开手做了几个相当用力的手势，从侧门离开了。

克鲁利抿了口咖啡，推开餐桌上根本没动过的油煎酥卷和香梨乳清干酪蛋糕，起身向侧门走去。

尼克罗·帕格尼尼，商人的儿子，天赋出众的少年提琴家，十二三岁起便登台演奏。现在这年轻人正面临事业上的巨大挑战，他需要一点帮助，于是地狱将克鲁利派到他面前。

恶魔穿剪裁非常得体的黑色长外套，里面是天鹅绒背心和衬衫，袖口缀了一圈并不太复杂的花纹。他向提琴家走去，墨镜后金色的蛇瞳向中间收缩，缩成特别细而锐利的一根针。大衮是这样和他说的——去诱惑他，你这条狡猾的蛇，让欲望和所有罪恶在他面前绽开；这年轻人的灵魂里早已埋下邪恶的种子，你要让那种子发芽。

“把他带给我们的主人，克鲁利，把他的灵魂带下来。”

地狱从来不提倡自由意志，也根本不在乎员工权益。这意味着克鲁利没法拒绝也没法谈条件，他只能接下被指派到自己头上的任何工作。

要完成这项工作，他首先需要和尼克罗交个朋友。

克鲁利从来不认为自己是个“讨人喜欢”的恶魔，同样，他也不“好心”、不“善良”、不“贴心”。他只是很酷，并且很诱人——这意味着如果他想和某个人类交朋友，那会是一件很简单的事情，何况尼克罗·帕格尼尼恰好属于有趣又易于接近的那一类。

他们在街边打了个招呼，简单聊了几句后克鲁利提出要请年轻人吃顿饭，然后一起去小酒馆里迎接黄昏以及黄昏之后的夜晚。桌子上摆了三支空酒瓶时，尼克罗已经把克鲁利当成了朋友。

他是这样说的：“我真该早几年就认识你——什么，你刚到这没多久吗——啊，上帝的安排！”

克鲁利跟他举杯，心想这其实是撒旦的安排。

然后尼克罗放下酒杯，做了几个挺滑稽的手势：“我也曾成功过，站在舞台上给大人物们演奏小提琴，他们说我是个天才。”

“可真了不起。”克鲁利这样回答。

“可然后你猜怎样？”年轻人向前探头，不规矩的碎发打着卷从额头上垂下来，“后来我想尝试一些新的演奏技巧和方法——这是从来没有人试过的东西，它是完全的颠覆和创新，比我之前那些乖顺讨巧的音乐更让人惊艳！可我的听众却——”

“却根本不懂得欣赏？”

尼克罗在桌子上敲了一下。

“没错。”他摊开双手摇头，“他们说我的琴声像头在嚎叫的驴子。”

克鲁利做出很滑稽的表情：“把你的琴声和驴子嚎叫混为一谈的人，这辈子大概也只配听驴子嚎叫了。”

尼克罗大笑起来，瘦长的身体弯曲得跟琴弓一样。恶魔注意到年轻人肩膀很宽，胸膛饱满，修长的十指在桌面上张开，显出惊人的力量和柔韧性，手指和手指之间的距离开得很大。这简直是一具专门为演奏小提琴而塑造的身体。

“你对音乐的看法给了我很多灵感，朋友，跟你聊天真是件让人快乐的事情。”提琴家放下酒杯，黑眼睛在夜色里显出某种近乎陶醉的狂喜，“我今晚回去就写新曲子，它一定会受欢迎的，我马上就能赚到钱了。”

“我的荣幸。”恶魔冲他点头。

他们在桌边拥抱，尼克罗邀请克鲁利第二天去看他的演奏，然后带着琴从小酒馆离开。恶魔目送他出门，顺手在年轻人的琴弓上施了个奇迹。

现在他的演出会获得成功了，人们可以听懂他的演奏了。

尼克罗·帕格尼尼身上流淌着夺目的才华，他需要的根本不是灵感或者更娴熟的技巧，他只需要——被人听懂。

第二天黄昏，尼克罗依旧站在小餐馆的演奏席上，穿黑色套装，黑卷发扎成马尾。当第一首提琴乐演奏完毕时，食客们并没有立刻给出回应——他们坐在自己餐位上，扭转身子看向这个年轻人，脸上挂着相当复杂的表情，像是看见了只存在于传说中的美好仙境，又像刚刚去地狱九环逛了一圈。他们被吓坏了，听见了魔鬼的声音，美丽绝伦令人神往的幻境又同时呈现在眼前。

尼克罗举着琴弓，目光从食客们脸上扫过。他看见一张张愕然的、空白的、呼吸急促面颊绯红的脸，闪烁着双眼几乎要哭出来的脸，以及坐立难安恨不得钻到桌子底下的脸。于是他知道自己不需要掌声了，掌声并不是那么重要了。

他成功了。

克鲁利抿了口咖啡。大衮错了。诱惑是无法腐蚀一个天才的，天才只会被自己的才华杀死，也只会被才华送进地狱。

才华——上帝给人类的礼物——它们是从精神上开出的花，以生命与灵魂为养分，花瓣和血肉是同一种颜色。

尼克罗·帕格尼尼成了当地最受关注的提琴家。他的成功也像他的乐曲那样，一旦开始、一旦第一个音符被拉响，便没有什么可以让这曲子停下来了。它一定要继续演奏下去，它要延续自己的生命。

很快，他不必再在小餐馆的演奏席上替食客们演出。他开始频繁出入高档俱乐部，然后经纪人接二连三地找上门来，要为“帕格尼尼大师”筹办个人演奏会。

克鲁利一直以朋友的身份陪在提琴家身边。

“你可以做我的经纪人，我不需要别的经纪人。”尼克罗这样说，“你比绝大多数人都聪明，你对音乐与艺术的读到看法可以叫全意大利的艺术批评家颜面扫地。你做我的经纪人，我们一起赚钱，一起成功，没什么可以阻止我们。”

他说这些话时散着头发，黑卷发蓬松凌乱，像团海草一样，黑发簇拥下是一张非常年轻的脸——太年轻了，岁月几乎还没在那上面留下任何痕迹，脸颊和眼睛还和孩子一样。尼克罗有双黑眼睛，这双眼睛注释着克鲁利，充满那种熟悉的、陶醉的欣喜与狂热。

恶魔用两根手指夹着红酒杯在房间里踱步，灯光昏暗，瘦长的影子投在地板上。

“我不会做你的经纪人。”他说。

尼克罗从床上站起来，有点激动，像只被踩到尾巴的小狗。他表现出的意外、惊慌、受伤和一点点愤怒都是稚嫩又鲜明的，天真得没有一点伪装。

“我只会做你的朋友，不会做你的经纪人。”克鲁利抢在提琴家前面开口，显得游刃有余，“经纪人会帮你赚钱，经纪人只能帮你赚钱。而一个朋友——朋友能帮你很多。”

尼克罗笑了。他喜欢克鲁利这种故弄玄虚的说话方式，这感觉很优雅，很有魅力，让人着迷。

“你能帮我什么？”他目光闪烁，并不知道自己正注释着伊甸园的蛇，“朋友，你能帮我什么？”

克鲁利仰头把红酒喝得一滴不剩。他依旧用两根手指夹着酒杯，拇指和中指，身体重心在两脚之间摇晃：“我能让你的才华燃烧。像地狱里的火那样燃烧。”

尼克罗笑了。

他们在会客厅、马车厢和小书房里谈话，那些被酒精浇灌着遮上一层层厚重天鹅绒窗帘的谈话像条河那样蜿蜒，河水是黑色的蛇鳞，它是活的，它会发出嘶鸣。提琴家就顺着这条河向下游走，向下游走，走向河的归处和源头。他能闻到硫磺的气味，眼睛里燃着两团黑色的火。

他从这河中汲取灵感，然后河流蜿蜒着、低语着，引他去世人灵魂深处寻找真正的灵感。

尼克罗·帕格尼尼——全意大利最引人注目的提琴家，或许也是全世界最引人注目的提琴家。金钱和名望飞向他，像冬夜的风雪。评论家说他的音乐用丰富且高难度的指法与弓法来取悦听众，并对当时的同行们构成挑战；又说他“将小提琴的音色扩展到了前所未有的深度”。

同行们谈起尼克罗时表现出敬佩和惊恐，说他可以在一个把位上用四根弦演奏出三个八度，这几乎是不可能的事情。而那些尤其热爱感性笔触的艺术评论家们则说，帕格尼尼的小提琴是有生命的，它在这位音乐天才手中变成一场雷雨、一头野兽，它在琴弓的撩拨下向所有听众发出嘶鸣、呻吟和怒吼；但有时候它又显得那样温柔多情，像少女、像梦中的情人，吟唱充满爱意的情话。

尼克罗偶尔会读刊载在报纸上的这些评论，然后他笑出声，瘦长的身体又弯成一张琴弓。

“大众真的非常有趣。”他说，“他们半年前还说我的演奏像驴子，而现在驴子却成了他们梦中的少女情人。”

“把你贬得一文不值的是大众，把你捧上神坛的也是大众。”克鲁利和提琴家一起坐在马车里摇摇晃晃。恶魔穿长度超过膝盖的丝绒质地长大衣，红头发松垮垮地扎成辫子，金色蛇瞳藏在墨镜后面。

“我不在乎他们怎么评价我，我的音乐不需凡人评价。‘取悦听众’——这是一派胡言，我从来没想过要去取悦任何人，他们只需要聆听然后臣服就好。至于评价，批评家绞尽脑汁写出来的文字，对我来说没有任何价值。”

“你的音乐不需凡人评价。”恶魔把这句话重复了一遍。

提琴家笑起来。他用手打了几个拍子，然后一手指向天空，另一手指向大地，黑眼睛像漆黑的星辰一样闪烁：“我的音乐和上帝与撒旦一样，是不朽的。”

克鲁利知道，尼克罗·帕格尼尼在大众眼中从来都不是个正面教材，没有哪个父亲会拿帕格尼尼的为人处世来给自己孩子做榜样。他挥金如土、私生活放荡堕落，地狱认为这是克鲁利的功劳，是克鲁利诱惑他向各种欲望臣服。然而事实上——那些东西对天才来说根本不是“诱惑”，而只是“消遣”；他从不向欲望“臣服”，他只狩猎“快乐”。

尼克罗·帕格尼尼不是欲望和诱惑的奴隶，他始终以一种俯视的姿态看着人世间的声色和诱惑，一如俯视崇拜他又畏惧他的大众。

人们谈论他天纵的才华和卓绝的演奏技巧，同时谈论他生活得有多堕落。

他嗜赌成性，喜欢在姑娘们的怀抱和亲吻中寻求安慰，一只手伸进赌场，另一只手探进层层叠叠的石榴裙下。

很快，帕格尼尼劣迹斑斑的生活便成为了社交圈中最受欢迎的话题之一，甚至比他的音乐本身还要受欢迎。体面先生与妇人们听到这些消息后纷纷扭开头去，用扇子遮住脸说“真是太不检点了”，然后又立刻补上一句“快告诉我他还做了些什么事情”。

年轻的提琴家本人并不在意关于他的议论，因为人们议论得越多，他的听众也就越多。人们对他赞叹：“才华横溢的大师啊，你偶尔拉错几个音符吧！这样我们才会觉得你更像人类一些！”又在大街上冲他的马车大喊：“堕落者，恶魔的走狗！从我们的国家滚出去！”

“成功的艺术家不仅需要赞美，还需要争议。”恶魔和提琴家一起坐在马车里，脸上没什么特殊表情，“你有争议，他们觉得你有被谈论的价值，才会买票来听你的演出。”

“我在成为一个话题。”尼克罗说。马车中放着几瓶上好的葡萄酒，他正在找开酒器。

“你需要的就是成为一个话题。现在人们知道了——在社交场合，如果你想显得自己时髦聪明又有品位，那就一定要谈谈尼克罗·帕格尼尼。”恶魔向马车外愤怒的人们看了一眼，然后又收回目光，“体面的有钱人都希望自己能显得聪明又时髦。他们离不开你了，尼克罗。”

尼克罗·帕格尼尼打开那瓶红酒，递给克鲁利，然后自己去开另一瓶。他说“干杯”。

这一年冬天，尼克罗·帕格尼尼和他的经纪人一起离开祖国，开始在异国他乡的土地上演奏小提琴。他执意要克鲁利一起来。

“我不能离开你，朋友。”他将行李提上马车，头发披散在肩上，黑眼睛那样热切地闪烁着，“我离不开你的聪明点子和天才的想法，我需要你引导。”

恶魔身穿为长途旅行量身定制的衣服。他冲提琴家微笑，然后带着自己少得惊人的行李走上马车。

“下次我们再去街上散心时，”尼克罗说，“我也要戴上墨镜，像你这样。好奇的目光总是太多，我不喜欢被窥探。”

“而戴上墨镜之后，你就可以肆无忌惮地窥探别人。”恶魔在马车厢里坐好，将双腿叠在一起，“没人会发现你的目光。”

尼克罗点头：“是。我可以尽情窥探别人。他们灵魂深处有我想要的东西——有我的音乐需要的东西。这也是你教我的，从人的灵魂深处寻找灵感。”

他们将一同前往英国，然后是巴黎，再之后是维也纳。

那段时间，帕格尼尼车轮碾过的英里数与他的名声一同飞涨。与名望一同增长的，还有同行与大众对他的恐惧。

“他的音乐让人窒息。”一位妇人这样说，“上个月我同女伴去听他的独奏，然后您猜怎样——我那可怜的女伴竟当场昏厥过去，过了好一会儿才缓过来。”

另一位女士立刻补充上：“他的音乐有魔力！人们为了听他的演奏，甚至不顾城里正流行霍乱，一窝蜂地涌到街头上来… …”

“他的双手和灵魂被撒旦掌控了，他被地狱盯上了。”一位戴黑色礼帽的老先生发话了，“听尼克罗·帕格尼尼大师的演奏，就如同看见撒旦的幻影，看见恶魔们在地狱里跳舞。”

“还有他那位朋友，红头发。”这回发话的是位年轻先生，打扮和举止相当体面，“他们都戴墨镜，穿得同乌鸦一般黑——地狱的使者。”

然后又一个尖细的声音说道：“可他的音乐与才华的确是无与伦比的呀！”

尼克罗·帕格尼尼与他的朋友并不关心别人怎样讲，他们只关心让他们感兴趣的东西，比如美酒、一切让人快乐的事物以及音乐本身。

提琴家立刻喜欢上了墨镜带来的便利。他将那双黑色星辰一样的眼睛藏起来，隔绝来自外界的窥探，然后放肆又尽情地情窥视他人的眼睛、心和灵魂。

别人看不清他，他却可以把别人看得一清二楚，这让尼克罗开心得像个孩子。

“最有趣又迷人的东西、最丰富的东西从来都不是风暴、雷雨或者任何自然界的东西。”尼克罗坐在一家咖啡馆中，“最有趣的东西永远是人，人的内心和灵魂。”

克鲁利坐在他对面把玩一只精巧漂亮的鼻烟壶，打算把它送给一位老朋友：“只有人类才能产生这么复杂的情感… …的确是有趣极了。”

“我能看见他们藏起来的那些东西。”尼克罗把墨镜往下推，冲克鲁利眨眼睛，“所有肮脏的和圣洁的，崇高的和堕落的，不堪入目的和令人敬仰的。我在他们的灵魂里来去自如、从中汲取灵感。”

“可如果你把人们藏在内心的东西用小提琴演奏出来，他们就会说你演奏的是风暴、雷雨、春天的节奏或者秋天的节奏。”克鲁利耸耸肩，“很多人类就是不肯面对自己的内心，他们不肯承认你演奏的东西来自他们本身。”

“其实听众自己清楚这一点。”提琴家把墨镜推回去，“恶魔的演奏——他们是这样描述我的音乐的，他们怕了，他们知道我演奏出了他们心里的东西。”

然后他扭过头，看着街边一名穿灰色套装的绅士。那位绅士衣着得体，挽着自己娴熟稳重的妻子，像任何一对受人尊重的夫妇那样接受致意和问好。可他却抓住一切机会将目光投向右前方的铺子——那铺子的主人是位年轻姑娘，胸脯高耸，笑容像百合花一样纯洁，眼神和妓女一样放荡。

尼克罗笑了。然后他掏出随身携带的笔和硬皮本，在上面写下一段新的旋律。

“等我把这段曲子在大庭广众面前演奏出来时，”他头也不抬，熟悉的陶醉和狂喜又渐渐满溢眼睛，“他们会说这是春天的旋律。听众会说这是大地在春的诱惑下开始躁动不安，冬季万般挽留，却无可奈何。”

克鲁利被他逗笑了：“人类总是特别擅长给自己找借口，我觉得这也算是他们讨人喜欢的地方之一。”

提琴家依旧在纸上涂涂写写，神态专注得几近痴迷，藏在墨镜后的眼睛像星辰那样闪烁不定。他写得很快，手腕和整个右半边肩膀随书写动作而抖动，黑卷发在肩头和额前跳跃。他写满整整两页纸，然后皱眉歪头看了几遍、在纸上涂改了三五次，最后才笑着冲克鲁利抬起头来：“你总喜欢叫他们‘人类’，听上去好像你自己并非人类一样。”

恶魔挑起眉毛，没有给出任何回应。

“恶魔的演奏，魔鬼小提琴家——说不定我身边真有个恶魔呢，说不定我早就成为了恶魔的密友呢？”尼克罗把硬皮笔记本收进口袋里，然后舔舔嘴唇摇了摇头，“可谁会在意这个？只有愚昧庸俗的凡夫俗子才会在意恶魔和天使、天堂和地狱，我只在乎我的音乐。”

“我的音乐，它——”

克鲁利接着他的话说了下去：“它和上帝与撒旦一样，是不朽的。”

尼克罗很开心地笑起来，身体弓得和琴弓一样。克鲁利知道他是对的，他的音乐的确是不朽的。他的旋律和高超技巧不会被带进坟墓，不会和肉体一起腐烂。

尼克罗·帕格尼尼会在地狱里演奏，他才华横溢的琴声将他带往地狱，然后他就将在地狱九环和永不熄灭的烈焰当中演奏，灵魂与音乐都永恒不朽。

小提琴大师帕格尼尼的巡演非常成功。

他穿黑衣，黑卷发披散在肩上，有一双黑色星辰一样的眼睛。这位大师身材高瘦、肩膀宽阔，像一尊雕像、一块嶙峋的岩石。他在演奏中表现得如痴如醉、状若癫狂，眼眶中那两颗黑色的星辰如同漂浮在粘稠的黑色虚无当中。它们时而被虚无吞没，时而暗淡，时而在虚无的纠缠中闪出微弱光亮，然后又骤然迸出极强而夺目的光来。

星辰迸出的强光笼罩整个听众席，人们遮住眼睛或额头来对抗这根本不存在的光。女士们的扇子摇个不停，好像这光还有温度、能让会场内变得更热一样。

尼克罗的指法让人眼花缭乱，他的手臂、肩和头随旋律而颤抖，头发变成一团燃烧着的黑色火焰。它烧啊，烧啊，在演奏席上越燃越旺，将提琴家投下的影子映得扭曲变幻、像魔鬼一样。于是有人低声交谈起来，他们说，看啊，大师的影子像蛇一样扭曲，那是魔鬼的影子啊。另外的人们则说，那是你的幻觉，大师的琴声让你产生了幻觉。

提琴在他手中有了生命，琴弦在琴弓的撩拨下发出呻吟、怒吼、悲歌、欣喜的欢呼和绝望的哀嚎；它们时而是头野兽，时而是情人，欢笑蹦跳着从少女变作稳重妇人，然后又变作面庞红润的少年或者垂暮老人。

女士们面色绯红，呼吸愈发急促，向提琴家投去热切得几近疯狂的目光。有人开始尖叫，有人发出绝望的、濒死的高呼，有人面色惨白地瘫坐在座位上。他们看见撒旦也看见上帝，那团摇曳的黑色火光打开地狱之门，门内却又涌出身穿白袍的天使，天使脚下踏着硫磺。

然后天使吹响号角，末日的审判、伟大灵魂升往天堂时奏响的福音，福音中夹杂魔鬼的挑唆和私语。欲望在硫磺池里歌唱。它们呻吟、大笑，然后再发出尖细暧昧的调笑，最后像最放浪的婊子那样大叫起来。这叫声诉说着所有人藏在心底的东西，叫出所有见不得人的、被埋在最深处的秘密和渴望。人在其中沉沦，然后窒息，越陷越深。

然后苦涩的洪水奔涌而来，天堂、地狱和洪水；天使、恶魔和翻滚的波涛；号角、狂笑和水流的激响。这声音也是苦涩的，比别离和疾病还要苦涩，死亡在它面前也不过苍白的岩壁和墙角一块脱落的泥。它是黑色，墨一样，沼泽一样，能把任何接近它的东西都吞没，任何胆敢靠近的东西都将被染上它的颜色。那些音符、欢唱和跳动的步子有些不知好歹了，它们以为自己可以从这沼泽上迈过去，于是便继续唱跳着走向它——音符、欢唱和跳动的步子在被吞噬时才知晓，这沼泽是“绝望”。

它远比死亡还要浓稠，比别离和疾病还要苦涩。

于是有人开始哭泣起来，泪水化开女士们脸上的脂粉，让男士感到颜面尽失… …他们扭过头拭去泪水，不想被任何人发现、不希望被任何人察觉。可那音乐不肯放过他们啊——音符在大厅里盘旋，唤醒听众心里的沼泽——千百颗在泥潭中挣扎的心，所有悲歌、哀鸣、嘶哑的哭泣和无法再发出任何声音的哀痛。于是终于有人抛弃了颜面，抛弃在音乐面前苍白无力微不足道的盔甲。人们想要求饶了，像溺水的人迫切渴望呼吸那样，听众们迫切地渴望被救赎。

可在这样的音乐面前，谁能给他们救赎，谁能为直视上帝与撒旦的人降下救赎？

于是直到最后——当尼克罗·帕格尼尼拉出最后一个音符，当他仰着头把琴弓高举向天空——地狱之门和天堂之门一起坍塌，火焰烧尽白袍，天使吹奏的号角沉入硫磺，撒旦和上帝一同在寂静里死去，洪水在寂静中平息。

提琴家睁开眼睛，两颗黑色的星辰。在炙热的燃烧过后，它们像孩子一样单纯。

听众登上了方舟。

有人开始在胸口划十字，有人仓皇地向出口走去。一名老先生从自己座位上向前倾着身子高喊“魔鬼！魔鬼的琴弦！魔鬼的演奏！”，而一位衣着华贵的妇人当即晕了过去，她在失去意识前尖声叫道“帕格尼尼大师”。

体面人掏出手帕、擦去额角和鼻梁上的汗珠，用一种格外睿智又得体的语气说：

“真是叫人惊叹的演奏，像场暴风雨一样。”

那天夜间有人在酒会上问，帕格尼尼大师，你的琴盒里究竟有什么呢？尼克罗有些醉了。他张开双臂说，我的琴盒里住着恶魔。孩子特有的坦率和天真，天才特有的故作玄虚和不以为然。

克鲁利端一杯香槟看着那位天才。他和尼克罗·帕格尼尼认识很长时间了，提琴家的眼神却几乎不曾改变，所有情绪依旧表现得那样稚嫩又鲜明。恶魔仰头喝了口酒，用两根手指夹着酒杯，中指和拇指，像用即将断裂的提线牵着木偶。

第二天，有关尼克罗·帕格尼尼与魔鬼做了交易的新闻和各种评论在城里飞速传开，像鼠疫那样蔓延。人们心里早就产生了这样的猜测——他一定是和魔鬼做了交易，否则怎么能演奏出那样的音乐；他一定是和魔鬼做了交易，否则那音乐怎么会仿佛是窥见了我藏在心里的东西。

而现在，这位天才小提琴家终于亲口承认了人们的猜测。

“我的琴盒里住着恶魔。”

当经纪人把一沓又一沓的报纸送到尼克罗面前时，这位大师还窝在床上、尚未醒酒。尼克罗读了几张报纸，然后穿着睡衣笑得前俯后仰，又叫人再给他一杯酒。

不久之后，地狱送来了新的指令——黑色的信纸，黑色的信封，由一只乌鸦送到克鲁利的窗台上。指令上说他在帕格尼尼这的工作完成得相当出色，现在地狱希望他从帕格尼尼身边离开，去伦敦处理另外一些事情。

他本想不声不响地离开，这样会为他自己增添更多神秘色彩，哪怕是尼克罗·帕格尼尼本人也不会知道那位迷人的红头发绅士去了哪。可他还有些话想要讲。在听到这位天才永恒的琴声之前，他还有些东西想要讲。

克鲁利很少跟人类交朋友，他们太招人喜欢，生命又太短。作为永生不灭的恶魔，和人类交朋友实在是一种不可饶恕的罪恶——它会让你难受得像是又经历了一次小型堕天一样。他小心翼翼地控制着自己和尼克罗的关系，在琴弦上摇摇晃晃地走钢丝，一不小心就要掉下去。

“我要走了。”他对提琴家说。那时候是上午十点。

“好呀，等你回来。晚上我们去俱乐部喝酒，我找到了很棒的地方。”尼克罗在写他的新曲子，披头散发，眼皮都没有抬一下，眼神热切得像火。

“我今晚不会回来。”

“那就明天再去。”

“明天我也不回来。”克鲁利说。

尼克罗·帕格尼尼终于从手稿中抬起头来，眼神有点迷茫：“你要离开了？”

克鲁利冲他点头。

那两颗黑色的星辰突然暗淡下去。它们向下坠落、坠落，停在虚空中，闪着暗淡的光。

“我知道，你这种很酷的朋友就应该这样，突然出现再突然消失。如果你还会再回来找我，那你就不是安东尼·J·克鲁利。”尼克罗揉了两下鼻子，然后从桌边站起来。

克鲁利第一次见他放下写了一半的曲子。

提琴家低头在桌边站了一会儿，然后朝他走来，那两颗黑色星辰又亮了：“可你还是来来跟我告别了，你原本可以直接离开的——你要跟我说什么？我知道你一定有东西要跟我说。”

尼克罗·帕格尼尼，天才小提琴家，他很聪明。

“我想说，”克鲁利靠在门框上，最后一次环视这间小书房，然后直视着黑色的星辰，“我想说，你的音乐的确会是不朽的，不用怀疑这一点。”

尼克罗向后退了两步。他穿着长睡袍，头发凌乱，脸上的胡子没刮干净，看起来有点狼狈：“你在阐述一个事实，而不是在安慰我。”

克鲁利点头：“我不知道你会不会担心告别和死亡——”

“那是凡人才会担心的东西。”提琴家笑起来，“纵使我的生命凋零了，我的肉体在六尺之下被蛆虫蛀空了，我和音乐也——”

“也和上帝与撒旦一样是不朽的。”

他们一起说。

然后尼克罗绕着书房走了几圈，像在思考，或者给自己的情绪寻找一个出口。他走到第三圈时停下来，举起双手做了几个手势：“我不会再在这里见到你了。”

克鲁利耸耸肩：“很显然是这样。”

“但我们迟早会再见面的。”他不再兜圈子，消瘦的脸庞上显出某种奇异的光彩，“我不知道在哪。或许是在地狱吧。到那时，所有不朽者都将听到我的演奏，而你也必定在场。”

恶魔靠在门边，不置可否。然后他摇摇晃晃地站直身体后退了两步：“我不能再跟你说太多了。”

“最后一个问题。”尼克罗说。

“什么？”

“我能看看你的眼睛吗？”

克鲁利冲他挑着眉毛摇头：“最好别。”

尼克罗·帕格尼尼笑了。

他说：“我就知道是这样。”

“你从来没跟我说过这些。”亚茨拉菲尔说。他手边放着一杯热可可——曾经是热可可，现在已经凉了。

“我不能什么都跟你说，还记得吗，天使和恶魔，我们是敌人。”克鲁利坐在他对面的沙发里，醉得不轻，金色几乎要从眼睛里溢出来，“如果不是你恰好在书店里放他的——他的——曲子，我也不会跟你说这个”。

“人们说他是用灵魂跟恶魔做交易才换来了卓绝的技巧。”

“那是假的，他的技巧和才华完全归功于他本身，我只是用了点小伎俩让大众能听懂他的演奏。”

“人们还说他杀死了自己的妻子，用亡妻的肠子来做琴弦… …”

“也是假的。”

“人们说他琴盒里住着恶魔。”亚茨拉菲尔扁扁嘴，“真的吗，亲爱的？你真的住在——”。

克鲁利又喝了口酒，伸出一根手指头相当浮夸地摇了两下：“很显然，那是说我。但我有自己的房间，很豪华，特别舒服。我不住琴盒，住琴盒很不酷。”

“那他最后下地狱是因为——”

“因为他的才华，和人类对他的恶意。”恶魔放下酒杯，把双腿在地板上伸得很长，“人们热爱天才，也惧怕天才，何况这位天才用小提琴奏出了他们心底的恐惧和秘密。”

然后他耸耸肩，身体像没骨头一样完全陷进沙发里：“人们敬畏他、害怕他、诅咒他，认为他应该下地狱。于是他的灵魂就真的被他人的恶意拖到地狱里来了。说实话，我的工作更多是‘激发他的才华’，而不是‘诱惑他下地狱’。”

“天堂里也有很多灵魂是被其他人类送上来的。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“某人去世了，世人敬爱他，为他祈祷，希望他上天堂，于是这些善意就真的将这灵魂送往天堂。”

然后天使用力眨了两下眼睛：“帕格尼尼大师在地狱过得怎么样？你后来去见过他吗？”

“他在岩浆和硫磺堆砌的舞台上演奏，无拘无束，兴高采烈，整个地狱九环都跟着一起沸腾。”恶魔笑起来，露出嘴角尖而锐利的牙齿，“你真该听听，天使，那才是魔鬼小提琴家的音乐。他自由了。”

他自由了。

**FIN.**

**【一些让人不那么快乐的事实】**

尼克罗·帕格尼尼在58岁那年病故。城中无人可以忍受“与恶魔结盟的小提琴家”，甚至不允许为他举行一场葬礼。他的遗体辗转于各个港口，都不被允许上岸，最后在无人的小岛上摆放了四年，又被偷运回家乡藏起来。

大概三十多年之后，尼克罗·帕格尼尼的儿子再次和教会交涉，支付给教会150万马克，才获得教会批准、埋葬自己的父亲。至此，大师终于入土为安。

**【一些或许能让人快乐一点的不确定事实】**

尼克罗·帕格尼尼的尸体辗转于各个港口时，他的灵魂已经在地狱里成为了音乐红人。

尼克罗在地狱里和莫扎特交了朋友，从此整个地狱九环都变得更吵了，岩浆也沸腾得更厉害了。

后来，李斯特被人们称为“钢琴家中的帕格尼尼”，可他却上了天堂。克鲁利跟尼克罗讲了这件事情，大师笑得身体弯成了一张琴弓。


End file.
